mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super King555 (Main Universe)
''Super King555 ''is a Stickman and one of there last Kings. He was a moody,emo,Ego Fulled '''young man who likes to think hes much Darker then he actually is. Biography Early Life (Information needed) After the Death of '''Super King554, the Monarchy fell about Super King555 Non-Canon Biography All Hail the King (Non Canonical) After the Death of Super King554, the Monarchy fell about Super King555(known also as "PokemonKing555") He was once greeted by Duskman307 just before he stabbed him with a blade. (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 1) Super King555 and Duskman307 were walking when they encountered a ball-shaped Monster. The King sent out his own Monster to zap it. (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 2) Super King555 went to a Building, where He found The Dancing Idiot, Dancing embarrassingly. The King summoned the ball-shaped monster but before he could attack, it transformed into a Harry Potter Lookalike. As the Battled continued (Due to a continuity error, The Dancing Idiot was replaced by A Ball-Shaped Monster) The Harry Potter impersonator used a move all "Gay" by calling his opponent "Sexy." defeating him. (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 3) Duskman307 Spotted Super King555 looking angry, asking "O.K Are you," Super King555 replied by shouting "HARRY POTTER," This made Dusk Laugh his ass off. Super King555 called upon The Stick Ninja to go into a Super Form and beatup Duskman. A short wile later all three men found themselves in totos, The Stick Ninja and Duskman307 danced. Suddenly "Harry Potter" found himself in a battle with a Magnet Monster, Harry used "Blah Blah" to great effect, Magnet Monster countered this by using "Pee" witch summoned a Giant Willy to piss on his foe. Harry again used his greatest attack "Gay" on the creature but it did nothing. The King watched this play out in shock, after reluctantly Dancing himself (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 4) Super King555 threaten to put "Harry Potter" back into his capsule However before he could Harry transformed into a Batman Lookalike. The King and sudden stranger was stocked by this outcome, The King asked the stranger for his identity, revealing himself to be a resurrected version of his Father Super King554,This emotionally crippled the current King who was then easily defeated by "Batman". (Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 5) Super King555 was minding his own business when he was rudely interrupted by a Mel Gibson Fan(The Jehovah Witnesses of the White Endless Void) who told the King that Mel Gibson (Pre-Death) was to star as Goku in a Live action adaptation of Dragon Ball Z, Both men watched the film and were disappointed. Both men went of a mission to let the word of this film being shit, The King told Mario, who was cured to run forever. The Fan told a God, who after learning this, deleted Dragon Ball Z from the timeline, creating a alternate universe in witch nobody had heard of Dragon Ball Z(Non-Canonical:Super pokemon555 episode 6) Powers and Abilities Powers * (Information needed) Anti-Powers * (Information needed) Abilities * (Information needed) Disabilities * (Information needed) Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor Allies * Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo Equipment Weapons * (Information needed) Vehicles * (Information needed) Facilities Base * (Information needed) House * (Information needed) Prisons * (Information needed) Gallery (Information Needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Non-Chronological Appearances * Super pokemon555 episode 1 * Super pokemon555 episode 2 * Super pokemon555 episode 3 * Super pokemon555 episode 4 * Super pokemon555 episode 5 * Super pokemon555 episode 6 Trivia * He likes to think he had a dark, troubled past, but in actuality he grow up fine in a loving family. * He is Anti-SJW. * He likes to think he is one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse and hides this fact due to modasy, In reality he is one of the most weakest, never winning a fight in his life. * The idea of drinking coffee makes him wet is pants uncontrollable. * Although he denies it, he is a little Xenophobic. * He has no talents of any form. * No girl has ever loved him, he believes this is because of a mass conspiracy against him personality, thinking a group of men who are less intelligent than him are spreading rumors that smart men aren't good in bed. The real reason no girl has ever loved him is simple because he's a nob. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes Category:Stickmen